Melissa McCall
Melissa McCall (née Delgado), is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest cast member Melissa Ponzio. Throughout the Series Season Two Jackson is being loaded into the back of an ambulance when Melissa shows up asking if she could come along as he will have to give a statement to the police. Before the paramedic can answer though, Melissa quickly hops into the front seat. Scott’s mother sneaks into the morgue because she’s curious about what happened to Jackson. The mysterious venom drips off the morgue table and she scoops it up to examine it with a culture stick. Hesitant, she unzips the body bag. Scott’s mom calls Scott and she, still in the morgue examining Jackson, says that he might want to come to the hospital quickly… Jackson is encased in a transparent goo. It appears to be some type of cocoon. Scott and Isaac arrive the morgue. Nobody knows what’s happening with Jackson. Season Five After Deputy Parrish is brought in, the Sheriff and Melissa attends to Parrish who then heals and they know about the Deputy's powers. Parrish says that they need to find Scott and he sounds determined. Parrish fills the Sheriff and Melissa in on the creature who he says can steal the powers of other supernatural beings. Melissa reveals to the gang that Theo may have saved Lydia's life. Melissa asks if there's any supernatural details they need to know about or do they just treat Lydia like a wounded human. Kira informs her that Lydia was cut with Tracy's tail. In the operating room, Melissa asks Lydia to count down while they knock her out. Someone in the hospital is screaming. Melissa and Liam's dad rush to check on him and don't immediately see what's wrong. Melissa checks the kid's arm and the skin is melting off. His whole forearm is an exposed wound. Scott and Kira arrive at the hospital, having been called by Melissa. She leads them to the room with the kid who is still screaming from the wound on his arm. Scott listens to his agony for a moment before deciding to try to help. The kid is strapped to the bed with a bandage over the wound. Scott grabs the boy's hand and black veins swarm up his arms. Scott nearly passes out from the pain. Kira and Melissa have to pull him away. It works, though. The boy stops screaming. Scott asks to see the wound. The lab says that the wound was made by scorpion venom. The weird part is that a sting that bad should have killed him hours ago and the scorpion that stung him would have been 10 feet tall. After they take care of him, they bring Lucas to the hospital morgue. Melissa is sure they'll come up with a reasonable explanation for the stingers in his arms. They close him in the fridge. Scott is upset because he thinks he should have done better. Melissa tells him that his grandfather used to have a saying about the word should. "You know what you're doing when you say the word should too often? You're should-ing all over yourself." Scott smirks. Melissa can't tell Scott not to do something about it, because he's got the power to do something and cares enough to try. Stiles and Lydia head into the operating room. Stiles tries to turn the lights, but they aren't working. Lydia tells him to ask someone. Stiles thought her powers were more of an auditory thing. "I still want to see what I'm hearing." Melissa tells Stiles that the floor has been having maintenance issues for the last hour so thre's only back-up lighting. Later, Scott is on the floor of the hospital, gasping, and reaching for his inhaler. The Pathologist crushes it beneath his boot and picks Scott up, holding him against the wall. The elevator dings open, and Malia emerges, shifted. She attacks, as the Pathologist tosses Scott away. Melissa rushes to get Scott and hauls him into the elevator while the fight goes on. She gives him a shot of a bronchodialator to help with his asthma symptoms. Melissa shouts for Malia, who breaks out of the Pathologist's grip and runs for the elevator. She barely makes it in time, and the doors close just behind her. Scott looks up at Malia from the floor. "We never should've read that book." The Sheriff goes to see Melissa at the hospital. He shows her the Dread Doctors book and says that he keeps coming back to it but he's not getting any leads. He wonders if he's been coming at it from the wrong direction. He's been thinking of it as science fiction, "But they're not Dread Scientists. They're Dread Doctors." He's looking for a medical connection, something that Tracy, Lucas, and Donovan all might have had in common medically. Melissa gives him a very serious look. "You're not asking me to hand over medical files without a court order, are you?" "I would never ask you to do that." Melissa nods and explains that they may take away her key card, which allows her access to medical records. She asks him if he'd like to see how the key card works. The Sheriff smiles and follows her. At the sheriff station, Melissa and the Sheriff are looking through the medical files. Melissa notes that there's a full moon coming. The Sheriff is aware. She then asks if he thinks Donovan is still alive. "I wish I could say yes." "You wish? Isn't this the kid that threatened to stab you?" The Sheriff replies that Donovan was just a kid and a victim of circumstance. He explains that the day Donovan's father was shot, he jumped on his motorcycle to get to him. "He was hit by a car two blocks from the hospital." Melissa looks at one of the files and then asks the Sheriff about a skin graft. He says it was Tracy. Deaton pointed out a graft on her shoulder. Melissa puts Donovan's file on the desk. He had a skin graft, too. Melissa apologizes for not being able to find a skin graft for Lucas. The Sheriff tells ehr that it can't be coincidence. He asks what else is in the file. She explains that he had congenital glaucoma, but that it's nothing like a skin graft. They did a corneal transplant for him a few years ago. It was an allogeneic transplant taken from a recently deceased donor. They realize that the skin grafts and transplant were taken from outside donors, making the kids chimeras even before the Doctors got to them. Melissa goes home and opens the kitchen door. She screams. There's a dead chimera on her kitchen counter with Kira's belt sword through her chest. Appearances Season Two *"Master Plan" Season Five *"Creatures of the Night" *"Condition Terminal" *"Required Reading" *"Strange Frequencies" *"Ouroboros" Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters Category:McCall Family